


Fire and Lightning

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: Morrigan is aware that she and Leliana are similar in different ways.





	Fire and Lightning

They are fire and lightning.

This Morrigan is aware of, she and Leliana are similar in their ways. But while Leliana burns, long and lethal, Morrigan hits fast and furious in her own way. 

It is why she avoids the bard, she knows the two of them together would be fatal to anyone in their path. And possibly to each other. Plus she finds the woman annoying in a way, she is bright and cheerful and seemingly Morrigan’s opposite too. Polite and personable to Morrigan's uncivil and disagreeable manner.

It works quite well, most of the time Elissa Cousland does not enjoy the bickering between her and Alistair and the grey wardens definitely prefer each other over the witch of the wilds so she often prefers to take the old mage with her; along with Leliana to pick locks and fire arrows and whatever else it is the redhead is so skilled at.

Sometimes though, sometimes, they’re both following the wardens to whatever idiotic mission the human is on that seems to have nothing to do with stopping the Blight. Sometimes their both stuck at camp, waiting for the wardens to come back from the same stupid missions. Chasing down nobles and mages and not darkspawn or demons. 

Whenever this happens, Leliana does not leave her alone.

At first is was irritating. And in a way it still is. But it is also...nice.

Very little in her life is nice, has been nice. It’s odd sensation that she can’t quite get used to. 

So she keeps brushing off the bard, even as she welcomes her around her campfire night after night, falls into step beside when they follow the Warden around. She keeps pushing her away but never too far and Leliana doesn’t seem to react; at least not with anger. Instead she smiles, laughs, tells her stories as if Morrigan wants to hear them.

Compliments her, tries to get to know her.

Flirts with her.

It’s new. She’s used to the clumsy attempts to gain her attention and affection by men, more subtle passes by one to two women she has come across. Leliana is much bolder with her attraction, as blatant as any man but more sophisticated with it. 

She liked it.

It was hard to admit at first, that she liked anything that Leliana did, that she liked the other woman at all but there it was, something she could only describe as like if nothing else.

“You are very far away Morrigan,” she says, “I hope it is somewhere good.”

Morrigan frowns. 

“I’m unsure,” she admits.  
Leliana laughs, light, lilting and Morrigan chances a small smile of her own. The bard doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t make fun of her and she relaxes slightly. She relaxes so little she notes, every muscle is tense everyday, for reasons she is unaware. Her life perhaps, with her mother, has left her permanently on edge as if she always had something to fear from the older woman.

Which she is sure is true. 

Next to Leliana, however, she feels...not safe exactly because she is as certain the other woman could kill her before she would even blink. Whatever it is, she can let some of her guard down, some of her defences. Let the other woman protect her.

She huffs to herself, and stands.

“I am going to sleep.”

Leliana nods.

“If you want anything, I am here.”

“Of that I am sure,” she replies, before heading across the camp to her makeshift camp.

When the finally, finally kiss for the first time, Morrigan feels the flicker and fury of fire. Know she projecting her own crackle and crash of energy into the same kiss, lips pressing and pushing.

It comes as a surprise, the moment itself, even if Morrigan has felt it coming for some time now. Felt it’s inevitability. She is unsure what it is, whether fate, or attraction, or love, but she and the bard were always going to fall together like this.

Leliana did not chase, did not push. She simply pulled Morrigan into her orbit, pulled Morrigan into her affections until she was reciprocating. The daytime walks, and evening meals and endless inane chatter turned into something Morrigan thought was more meaningful, even as Leliana still insisted on discussing footwear and dreadful Orlesian customs.

Eventually they stray to her own campfire and shelter, secluded and private. 

And while they are there.

She definitely kisses Leliana, though later, much later, the redhead will insist to all and sundry that she made the first move. But it is Morrigan who knows it is destined, and Morrigan who leans forward and interrupts one of Leliana’s more insufferable stories about Andraste with her lips. Just gently at first, then realising there would be no protest, never from Leliana, she surges forward, hand in her short red hair to hold her closer.

It is Leliana who lies her down. Leliana who pulls once more, pulls her on top of her, bodies pressed together only to roll them so that she is on top. She hates to admit it, but she is stronger than Morrigan, and her gripping her wrists she holds her down against the floor in a way Morrigan has not experienced before.

Not that she has experienced anything like this. The pulse and throb that extends from her chest instead of between her legs. She is not frightened though, simply surprised that it is as deep as it is. She embraces it though, as Leliana embraces her, tongue pressing into her mouth to taste her and the bard tastes of fire too, spice and wine and she groans as their tongues turn and twist together.

Leliana moans too, kissing down Morrigan’s jaw and to her neck and she arches up into the touch because she wants more, needs more.

She doesn’t often need anything. 

Leliana is kissing down to the valley between her breasts and she arches up into the touch of the redheads soft lips on skin that is suddenly more sensitive than ever. Her tongue is there, licking a line down to where the material of her clothes finally covers her up and then blows over it. She shivers, whimpering slightly. Leliana chuckles and Morrigan winds her fingers into her hair once more to push at her, pull at her

Another chuckle but Leliana does as she is bidden. For a change. She noses the material of her top aside, breathing over an already tight nipple. Morrigan wants more and Leliana gives her want she needs, what she wants, as she so often has over these past few weeks. 

It is quick then, the pleasure that shoots through her when Leliana’s lips seal around her nipple and she sucks, hard. She cries out, not caring about their friends and colleagues on the other side of the camp. She doesn’t care that they can hear or see her. She only cares about the way Leliana’s tongue flicks over a nipple, the way she reaches beneath her top with a calloused hand to caress her other breast.

She considers asking for more, demanding it, but Leliana is already moving, leaving her breasts exposed to the cold air, wet and aching as the bard pushes the leather straps of her skirt aside. Leliana pushes her legs apart and moans apparently liking what she sees. Morrigan moans too, as that same cold air hits the moisture between her legs.

“Do you ever wear small clothes?” Leliana asks, settling on her stomach, shoulder pushing the witches legs further apart. She is open now, wide and vulnerable and then she feels it, the certainty of her trust for the woman. 

She trusts Leliana, to both love her and hurt her, but it’s still trust.

“Never,” she answers, voice a mere rasp as Leliana’s face comes closer to her centre. 

“Oh had I wish I known that sooner,” she says.

She presses kisses then to the dark curls and Morrigan doesn’t have a reply any longer, the words lost to a moan as the redhead presses her mouth lower, tongue flicking out for brief moments to push between her lips. The tease is too much but she holds on, allows it, lets Leliana do as she pleases because she knows Leliana will make it good.

Eventually.

Deeper, her tongue goes deeper and into her body and she cries out when she feels it, the pleasure of it settling deep within in. Leliana tastes, licks and laves at her centre, in and around, it’s rough against the growing slick. One hand threads through the bard’s red hair, the other into her own dark locks as she tries to ground herself against the fire building in her body. She pulls slightly, at both Leliana’s hand and her own feeling Leliana chuckle as she moves her tongue.

“Leliana,” she breathes. 

She pulls back, out of the witch’s grip, pressing her slim fingers to Morrigan’s centre, just gently moving and seeking out her clit. She touches it just barely and Morrigan can barely contain the whine and moans instead. 

“What do you need Morrigan? Tell me and I will give it to you.”

“I need you to fuck me,” she groans. “Hard, if you will.”

Leliana laughs then, and presses two fingers down on her clit. She bucks up into her hand, body out of control for a moment as the bard continues to circle the swollen bud. Morrigan can’t keep quiet now, little moans and whimpers coming unbidden from her mouth and she tries to follow the movement with her hips but Leliana stops, pulls her fingers away.

She is about to curse her, and possibly use some magic on her to do just that when Leliana thrusts two fingers into her body, sudden and hard.

Morrigan yells.

There is pain, the shock she thinks as much as the quick intrusion of Leliana’s fingers, but then she is full and the pleasure builds and the burn fades as fast. 

This is however, exactly what Morrigan wanted. She wants all the fire and strength that Leliana has to give her and is not disappointed when she starts the thrust her fingers hard and fast, in and out of her body. She can’t help but lie there and take for a long while, for long thrusts, and she can feel every ridge, every callous, everything as her body tightens around them. 

Leliana is panting, not from the effort but from her own pleasure as her other hand has disappeared beneath her own leather skirt. Her face is flushed and lips parted, red and beautiful. She’s tempted to demand she stop, so that Morrigan can be the one to do this to her, make her feel that way. She can't talk though, only cry and moan and hitch her hips up in time with the movement of Leliana’s hand.

Her fingers are long, reaching deep inside her and she feels more of her slick fluids on her thighs, coating Leliana’s hand. She’s so close, she can feel the build-up of her pleasure, knows she’s going to come soon.

Knows she’s going to scream.

So few people can make her feel this good.

She had never doubted Leliana would be one of them.

Just a little more.

She must’ve said it out loud, even as her voice seems to be lost and her mind knowing nothing but the movement of her fingers in and out of her tight body. Leliana finds her clit once more, running her thumb around it and pushing a third finger into her body.

She fucks her harder, using her entire body to thrust into Morrigan, her thumb skipping back and forth over her clit until Morrigan is screaming her release and coming on her hand. Her skin is scorching, and Leliana is still moving, a little slower but no less forceful. She curls her fingers and Morrigan is strung out, forced into more pleasure, needing more still and then all three fingers are even deeper inside her. She’s not sure it’s possible, she’s pushing down onto it even as her orgasm stretches out and stretches her out, both of them grunting from the pressure. 

Then Leliana’s lips are on her clit and sucking and she screams again.

There is a possibility that she blacks out though she is loathe to admit it even to herself. Her body shakes randomly, shudders rushing through her body. Leliana is lying next to her, smile a little smug for her liking.

“Okay?” she asks though, face softening when Morrigan doesn’t speak. 

She finds she doesn’t know what to say, a simple yes seems best but not enough. Leliana is still flushed, she can tell the other woman has not found release and needs it still. 

So instead of answering Morrigan kisses her, rolling her onto her back. 

They are going to destroy each other, she knows it, but they might as well both enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> [pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/anxiousgeek) // [dreamwidth](http://anxiousgeek.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
